homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Geoff Campbell
|- |Nicole Franklin |Girlfriend |- |Melody Jones |Girlfriend |} Geoffrey 'Geoff' Campbell is a fictional character in the Australian soap opera Home and Away, portrayed by actor Lincoln Lewis from 2007. Geoff first appeared, along with his sister Annie Campbell in episode 4443, when the Campbell siblings found Martha Mackenzie asleep in their barn. They had lived most of their lives in isolation after the deaths of their parents, and their grandfather Bruce was dangerously controlling, keeping them full-time on the farm although their parents' last will provided for their regular education. Geoff went against Bruce to join the school rugby team. Eventually, after a long feud, with Annie and Geoff moving out of the house with coach Tony (to his otherwise sociable son Lucas's sort of jealous anger), Bruce relented and came to watch his grandson play. Soon after he died of a heart attack. Dead-honest, ever helpful, unselfish Geoff is a committed Christian and plans to become a minister. The farm was put on sale and was finally bought by Martha Holden. Geoff was surprised to find girls were interested in him. He had a largely platonic relationship with Tamsyn Armstrong and later started dating Melody Jones. However, her mother strongly disapproved of the relationship and took out an Apprehended Violence Order against Geoff. Geoff supported Melody when she was sexually assaulted by Axel Hay but in the aftermath she told him she needed some space. Nicole and Geoff began dating but their relationship was precarious and eventually Geoff broke up with her at Roman's and said they were too different to be with each other. He overheard Nicole talking to Aden at the Surf Club about a cutting from the beautiful cherry tree Geoff gave her from the place where his Dad proposed to his Mum, but they are laughing about it. Nicole would have preferred Belle's necklace from Aden. Geoff meets his primary school friend Claudia at the farm after Martha bought it, and Nicole is jealous and thinks they might get back together. She ends up sleeping with Aden after he breaks up with Belle, and Geoff ends up sleeping with Claudia.. Geoff starts a relationship with a girl named Claudia, who Martha employs to help rebuild the old Campbell farm. This causes Nicole to get jealous. In a recent episode Geoff & Claudia took their relationship to the next level by sleeping together in a caravan in the Caravan Park, while they are sleeping though Jai and Trey have a fight outside and they knocked over a bin with a lit fire in it, this causes it to tip over and start burning the caravan Geoff & Claudia are sleeping in. Claudia suffers from smoke inhalation and has to stay in hospital overnight. Geoff goes to visit her the next morning and she is with her boyfriend Locke, who punches Geoff and tells him to stay away from Claudia. Claudia tells Geoff that she is going to have his baby. Storylines First Arrival Geoff first appeared, along with his sister Annie Campbell in episode 4443, when the Campbell siblings found Martha Mackenzie asleep in their barn. Life on the Campbell sheep farm They had lived most of their lives in isolation after the deaths of their parents, and their grandfather Bruce was dangerously controlling, keeping them full-time on the farm although their parents' last will provided for their regular education. Geoff went against Bruce to join the school rugby team. Eventually, after a long feud, with Annie and Geoff moving out of the house with coach Tony (to his otherwise sociable son Lucas's sort of jealous anger), Bruce relented and came to watch his grandson play. Soon after he died of a heart attack. Dead-honest, ever helpful, unselfish Geoff is a committed Christian and plans to become a minister. The farm was put on sale and was finally bought by Martha Holden. Tamsyn Armstrong and Melody Jones Geoff was surprised to find girls were interested in him. He had a largely platonic relationship with Tamsyn Armstrong and later started dating Melody Jones. However, her mother strongly disapproved of the relationship and took out an Apprehended Violence Order against Geoff. Geoff supported Melody when she was sexually assaulted by Axel Hay but in the aftermath she told him she needed some space. Since he saw new guy Romeo on the beach he decided to get a job as a life guard who inspired him to get and now the two are working together and in his personal life as he tells him that he loves him so they bed eatch other Campbell, Geoff